


8 Months

by Rymwho



Series: Months [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Nicole se enfoco en la castaña que estaba sentada en el suelo esperándola para que hiciera sus movimientos.





	8 Months

Ser una alguacil era malo y complicado pero cuando se convirtió en la nueva Sheriff era peor, más cuando sus decisiones podían afectar a todo el pueblo como si ella fuera una alcalde y eso hacia que un peso extra recaiga en ella. Aún seguían investigando sobre la puerta del Edén que se llevó a su novia y a Doc hace ya varios meses y aunque el cansancio los tenia agotados no podían desistir en la búsqueda aunque ya se han planteado eso.

A veces necesitaba un poco de liberación y ahí es cuando entraba Wynonna.

Nicole estaba sentada en sus silla de piel dentro de su nueva oficina anotando un par de cosas en su libreta. Recargo su espalda en el suave respaldo soltando un suspiro bajo la cabeza para ver a Wynonna entre sus piernas mientras tenía su boca alrededor de su pene. Nicole no dijo nada y no mostró ninguna emoción ante eso, levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de que todo el lugar estaba cerrado.

Su atención volvió a la morena que sacó el miembro viril de la boca y solo se dedico que su lengua recorriera desde la base hasta la punta chupando en especial el líquido seminal que salía.

Cuando Wynonna llegó a la comisaría saludo a Jeremy y a Robin y después busco a Nicole dentro de la oficina del Sheriff, la encontró sentada encima del escritorio de madera con las piernas ligeramente abiertas mostrando su entrepierna mientras tomaba una taza con café y leía unos informes. La heredera no espero así que se acercó a ella rápidamente dejándose caer de rodillas y con desesperación agarro el cinturón de la pelirroja desabrochándolo abriendo la bragueta de los pantalones azules oscuros para ver unos calzoncillos rojos que mostraban una protuberancia. 

Nicole que seguía tomando café estaba divertida por los movimientos desesperados de Wynonna así que dejó la taza a un lado de ella y se bajó del escritorio abriendo los botones de su pantalón. Le dijo que si quería tener su pene lo tendría que hacer en silencio y debajo del escritorio sin bajar sus pantalones, condiciones la cual la cazadora aceptó de inmediato.  
Pasó un mes desde que se acostaron por primera vez y aunque no volvieron hacerlo eso no evitaba que Wynonna soñara con la pelirroja y no en plan romántico sino en carnal porque el sexo con Nicole era estupendo. Debía sentirse mal por acostarse por la novia de su hermana desaparecida pero es que no lo pudo evitar así que sin la culpa se metía a la habitación de la Sheriff y le daba un oral al pene de Nicole. 

̶ ¿En serio estas necesitada? ̶ Preguntó divertida la pelirroja por los movimientos de la heredera.

Wynonna no respondió ante la burla de la Sheriff. Se acomodo mejor entre las piernas vestidos de azul buscando una posición más cómoda debajo de él escritorio.

Agarro nuevamente el miembro con la mano metiéndolo a su boca permitiendo que llegara hasta el fondo de su garganta comenzando los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo ahuecando con sus mejillas alrededor del miembro.

Nicole recargo su cabeza en la silla cerrando sus ojos soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras jugo con el cabello castaño. Wynonna en varios de sus movimientos tocó su vientre plano.

̶ Justo ahí joder… ̶ Soltó Nicole gran placer por eso y aparte de que ya estaba a punto de acabar ̶ . Vamos nena que ya casi acaba papá ̶ Animo.

Wynonna sonríe internamente chupando más dura el miembro.

̶ Oh… ̶ Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja cuando finalmente el orgasmo salto de ella explotando dentro de la boca de Wynonna que acepto con todo gusto el líquido saboreando el esperma salado.

Wynonna saco el miembro de su boca escupiendo un poco de líquido a la alfombra oscura de la oficina y luego vio a la pelirroja que tenía aún los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Sonríe con cinismo y se levanto del suelo dejando que la pelirroja apreciará su pequeña falda escocesa apretada dando vueltas sobre si misma remarcando su cintura y en especial su trasero. Wynonna nunca fue de faldas considerando que eran innecesarias y molestas pero esta vez la ocasión lo amerita.

La pelirroja se quedó viendo con deseo a su trasero recordando en uno de sus momentos de unión donde ambas mujeres se sentaron juntas por primera vez para beber el Whisky barato que había llevado, en esa ocasión ambas estaban borrachas pero Nicole aún asì revelo que tenía un trasero superior.

̶ Eres increíble ̶ Susurro Nicole con una pequeña sonrisa sincera teniendo un pequeño sonrojo pintando sus mejillas, eso hizo que el pecho de la morena se sintiera agradable desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Se quito su chaqueta de cuero dejándola con una sola blusa roja de tirantes dejando solo ver sus pechos y de la chaqueta saco un paquete de condón. Desde que ambas tuvieron el susto de embarazo cuando su menstruación no llegaba se aseguraba de llevar un paquete de condones por si volvía a tener actividades con la pelirroja… abrió el paquete y lo extendió por el pene asegurando que estuviera bien puesto.

Wynonna quería darle un cumplido a la otra mujer pero no podía, no quería desarrollar sentimientos románticos o no quería que la otra se hiciera ilusión con ella. En silencio solamente se subió encima de la oficial de tal manera que la parte superior de sus pechos y cuello frotaran contra su cara y asegurando que el miembro hiciera contacto con su centro desnudo debajo de la falda. 

Los brazos fuertes y vestidos tomaron la cintura de la castaña ̶ ¿No trajiste ropa interior? ̶ Pregunto sorprendida por la valentía de su amiga ̶ Eres muy mala…

Wynonna se inclino más hacia la pelirroja para alcanzar sus manos grandes y acomodarlos en su trasero, Nicole captó la idea rápidamente y apretó con fuerza ambas mejillas que estaban debajo de la falda. Subió la falda de la castaña y jugo nuevamente con ambas mejillas desnudas amasándolas libremente mientras daba pequeños besos a la parte superior de sus pechos.

̶ Estamos en la oficina ¿sabes? ̶ Dijo rápidamente. 

̶ y que?

̶ Estas haciendo de que desatienda mis obligaciones...

̶ No te veo tan preocupada, oficial…

̶ Es que tampoco puedo dejarte así...

Wynonna agarro el pene duro del Sheriff acomodándolo entre la hendidura de su trasero acomodándose perfectamente apretándolo ligeramente con sus cachetes inferiores dando la sensación de que fue creado para su culo. 

Nicole se frotó contra la hendidura de la morena mientras sus manos seguían ocupadas con los cachetes y supuso que la castaña estaba lista así ayudó a que Wynonna levantará sus caderas y la punta de su miembro hizo contacto con la entrada principal, no podio ver debajo de la falda pero a juzgar por las facciones de Wynonna acertó. 

Ambas compartieron un beso caliente y apasionado dejando a Wynonna caer completamente y el pene se empalo completamente dentro de ella, soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo pero fue callado por el beso. 

Ambas se quedaron así unos segundos.

Se soltaron del beso para recuperar la respiración teniendo cuidado de no alertar a las personas que se encontraban a fuera de la oficina. Nicole volvió agarrar el trasero de la otra mujer mientras que la castaña daba brincos sobre el pene permitiendo mayor contacto apretando fuertemente su interior como si fuera la primera vez. La silla soltaba varios chirridos por la intensidad de los brincos sacando varios jadeos de Wynonna que se tuvieron que silenciar con otro beso.

Nicole separo de nuevo el beso haciendo que la morena soltara pequeños gritos.

̶ ¡Oh! Mierda papá se siente bien ̶ Exclamó con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

̶ Oh mi niña montas muy bien mi polla.

Nicole tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio que solo eran papeles y agarro esta vez la cintura de Wynonna y con una increíble fuerza la levanto en el aire 

Nicole no le puso atención y volteo a ver el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles, con su mano tiro todo al suelo y con una gran fuerza levantó a Wynonna que engancho de inmediato sus piernas a sus caderas y la siguió golpeando en el aire pero con menor alcance de embestidas. Wynonna sólo pudo recargar su frente en el hombro vestido de la pelirroja callando sus gemidos sintiéndose en el paraíso.

La fuerza que mostraba era de sorprenderse considerando que la mujer era delgada pero aún así la está cargando y follando en el aire. Luego su espalda hizo contacto con la fría madera del escritorio, reforzó el agarre de sus piernas en la espalda baja del Sheriff mientras sus manos abrazaron cuello. El uniforme azul de Nicole seguía manteniéndose perfecto con sólo unas arrugas en la camisa azul claro y los pantalones oscuros estaban ligeramente caídos pero aún así sentía como le rozaba el material en los movimientos.  
Nicole beso varias veces la clavícula de la castaña y esta seguía con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro silenciando sus gemidos. Ambas ya estaban cerca de terminar. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Wynonna hace un mes, recordó la sensación que la rodeo cuando apretaba fuertemente su pene y terminó llenando el útero de la heredera con su semen que terminó desbordando y saliendo a la cama.

Eso hizo que sus movimientos sólo fueran erráticos y sin definición con el puro instinto primario de llegar al orgasmo y aunque había un plástico que evitaba llenar nuevamente a la castaña restándole puntos de encanto la verdad es que ver a Wynonna como una puta para su pene era lo mejor.

Wynonna no dejaba de gritar varias cosas sin sentido en su hombro pero había otras cosas que si eran claras:

̶ ¡AHHH! ¡Papá justo así! ̶ Exclamó la castaña con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin que la pelirroja dejara de embestir dentro de ella. Un pensamiento egoísta entonces la invadió deseo secretamente que su hermana menor no regresará y así seguir disfrutando de la oficial y aunque quería con todo su corazón ver de nuevo a su hermana la verdad es que su deseo por el Oficial era mayor.

̶ Eres una pequeña puta en toda regla ̶ dijo severamente ̶ mira que no ponerte ropa interior ni sostén es que prácticamente pides que te folle. 

̶ mierda…

̶ Recuerda Wynonna ̶ Susurro en su oído haciendo temblar ligeramente a la heredera apretando su agarre y agarro fuertemente su trasero ̶ Que tu eres mi pequeña niña dispuesta a ser follada por mi polla ̶ y después de eso Wynonna finalmente término en el orgasmo soltando un gran Grito que debió haber escuchado toda la comisionaría haciendo maldecir a Nicole por la nada discreta morena ̶ Rayos! ̶ Dejo de mover sus cadera viendo la puerta.

Entonces escucho que alguien tocará la puerta de su oficina.

̶ Sheriff ¿esta bien? ̶ Pregunta alguien del exterior 

Cuando Wynonna ya iba decir algo por la interrupción del sexo al otro oficial rápidamente Nicole tapo su boca con la mano y respondió al oficial al otro lado de la puerta.

̶ Si, estoy bien. Solo Earp que se cayó y se pego ̶ Mintió ganándose un gruñido de la castaña.

̶ ¿Segura? ̶ Preguntó el Oficial un tanto curioso que hizo que Wynonna rodará los ojos.

̶ Si

̶ Bueno…

Los pasos se escucharon que se alejaba de la puerta.

Nicole empujó una vez más sus caderas haciendo que Wynonna llegara al orgasmo finalmente. La vio divertida..

̶ Hasta me metes en problemas graciosa ̶ Dice Nicole también con una sonrisa. Abre su cajón izquierda y entre todos los materiales que tenía encontró una cinta gris que sirvió para tapar la boca de Wynonna para tapar los ruidos que salía de su boca, la morena intento decir algo pero la cinta no lo dejaba ̶ . Perfecto.

Nicole salió del agarre de la mujer acostada en el escritorio y salió de ella quitándose el condón usado tirándolo al bote de basura a lado de su escritorio. Abrió las piernas de la castaña y se arrodillo en el suelo donde con una mano agarro su pene y lo bombeo con rapidez y con la otra mano separó los labios inferiores que escurría el líquido del orgasmo y comenzó comer el interior de la mujer.

Wynonna dejó caer su cabeza contra la madera cuando la lengua de la pelirroja empezó a lamer su coño como si de un dulce se tratase e intentó gritar pero la cinta se lo impidió solo saliendo sonidos amortiguados. La lengua de Nicole toco su clítoris enviando un rayo de excitación a través de su cuerpo arrancando un fuerte ruido de su boca y los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos por el fuerte agarre en los bordes de la mesa.

Lloriqueo cuando ya no sintió la lengua de Nicole en su botón rosa y por la frustración que sintió levantó la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja pero dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza contra la madera cuando un dedo intruso entró profundamente dentro ella.

Nicole siguió bombeando su pene con más rapidez donde la sensación de orgasmo regresó necesitando de una vez por todas su liberación así que para apresurar el paso metió otros dedos dentro de Wynonna tocando un punto en particular que hizo que el cuerpo de la castaña que convulso donde libero otro orgasmo más pequeño que el anterior mojando sus dedos en su interior.

Nicole sonrió satisfecha por el segundo orgasmo del día de Wynonna y se puso nuevamente de pie sin dejar de bombear su pene hasta que soltó otro jadeo y su miembro temblar a llegando al orgasmo expulsando cuerdas de semen de la cabeza manchando los muslos de Wynonna y un poco en los labios inferiores. Cuando terminó su pene se puso flácida y se lo guardo nuevamente en sus calzoncillos y pantalones acomodándose el cinturón y la camisa. Ayudó a la otra mujer a sentarse aún temblorosa.

Quito la cinta gris de un solo golpe pero no escucho ningún quejido.

̶ Eres una buena chica.

La ayudó arreglarse regresando a toda la normalidad.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe permitiendo la entrada de un Jeremy en éxtasis marcado en sus ojos y movimientos. Ambas mujeres soltaron un pequeño brinco de sorpresa creyendo que posiblemente Jeremy haya visto algo o que cualquiera que hubiera abierto la puerta dando la vista total durante el acto sexual.

̶ ¡Jeremy! ̶ Gritaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo donde su amigo solo les lanzó una mirada por unos segundos pero no comento nada solo agitó los papeles en su mano. 

̶ ¡Se como sacar a Doc y Waverly del Edén! ̶ Exclamó Jeremy alegremente

**Author's Note:**

> Os aviso de que esto es parte de 'Months' y tiene hasta cierto punto una línea argumental de encontrar a Waverly y a Doc Holliday y es por que esta serie culminará en la 4 o 5ta parte.  
> También tengo otra serie que esa si son fics dispersos y sin ninguna línea que técnicamente es Smut puro xD
> 
> No se tomen en serio esta vez y no se cuando habrá otra actualización así que nos vemos.


End file.
